The Crest of Time
by Magnaangemon1
Summary: Chapter 2 is up!! This is my first fic (so it probably sucks!) It's a Digimon, Zelda crossover. Not sure yet but may have couples in later chalpters. Please be nice in the R&R.
1. Before The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Zelda: Ocarina of Time (I do own the game pack).   
  
  
  
Joe: 18   
Link: 17 (7 in the beginning)   
Tai: 17   
Sora: 17   
Matt: 17   
Izzy: 16   
Mimi: 16   
Yolei: 15   
Ken: 15   
Davis: 14   
TK: 14   
Kari: 14   
Cody: 12   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Temporamon," Link shouted "Now!!"   
"Time Jump!" Temporamon shouted out his attack. Temporamon appeared to be a large serpent like dragon with a small horn on his nose and with four eyes. He had four large wings upon his back and his legs appeared to be short compared to the rest of his body. (A/N: Looks somewhat like Azulongmon).   
  
A large swirling vortex appeared under Omegamon's feet which sucked him in. Before they knew it Omegamon was gone.   
  
"Did we get him?" Link asked as Temporamon the Mega level digimon dedigivolved to his In-trainning form of Alphamon. Alphamon looked like a small human about 5 inches tall with wings.   
"I'm not sure Link! But we should do like Gennai told us and get to the Temple of Time and get you the Master Sword. Remember Gennai said that Omegamon was thrown into the future. When we get the Master Sword he will be reawakened. The Master Sword is the only weapon that can destroy Omegamon. Once you get it you'll have to be trained with it in order to fight him."   
  
"You know Alphamon even with the Master Sword I won't be able to do it alone, I need your help and together we'll be able to restore the Digital World to peace."   
  
Link and his digimon partner set off to the Temple of Time that Gennai had told them about. Gennai had given to them the Ocarina of Time which he acquired from Ebonwumon one of the four Digi-Gods that protect and keep the balance in the Digital World. Ebonwumon is the most powerful of the these four mega digimon and is the guardian of the southern part of the Digital World. Gennai told them that the Ocarina of Time is the only thing able to open the Gate of Time in the Temple of Time. But the Ocarina can't work alone, the Crest of Time and the Digi-egg of Time is needed, which Link had found when he first came to the Digital World.   
  
As Link and Alphamon made their way through the Digital Jungle they reached a clearing in the forest in which there stood the ruins of an old temple. "Link! Isn't that the Temple that Gennai told us about?" "I'm not sure Alphamon it looks familiar let's go check it out." Link and Alphamon slowly made their way towards the Temple. They found an entrance that was covered with vines and other plants hence covering the opening. They entered the temple and followed the small dusty corridor. At the end of the corridor there was a large room with a pedestal in the middle and an alter at the other end.   
  
Imprinted on the pedestal was the Crest of Time. (A/N: The Crest of Time is the shape of an hour glass with two slim diamond shaped rays pointing out from the middle, like the small rays on the Crest of Light, for a picture got to http://www.geocities.com/sdanbewa/Crest_Time.jpg). On the altar there was a stone table that contained an inscription, "He who possesses the Digi-Egg and the Crest of Time play the song of Time with the Ocarina of Time shall open the gate which leads to the Sacred Realm." Link looked at Alphamon, "You think that's the same song that Gennai taught us?" "I don't know but there is only one way to find out!"   
  
So Link slowly brought his lips to the instrument and started to play the song. Once he finished his crest lite up along with his digivice and then the large stone gate slowly started to raise. Once opened, Link and Alphamon entered the new room. "Link look is that what I think it is?" "Yes Alphamon, it's the mystical blade of the Digi-world. The Master Sword!" The Master Sword was lodged in a pedestal on top of 9 sided stone altar in the middle of the room. Across from the corner's of the altar on the corresponding wall were 9 Tags & Crests and right below them were mini columns which held 9 Digi-eggs. The Digi-egg below each Crest had the same design as the Crest.   
  
Link made his way up to the altar with Alphamon by his side. Link looked carefully at the Sword and wondered how the sword was put into the pedestal. It looked as if the sword and the stone pedestal were part of each other. Gathering his strength, he placed his hands around the hilt, and in one jerked pulled the sword straight up out of the pedestal. As soon as the Master Sword was removed the Tags & Crests, the Digi-eggs and the altar started to glow. The glow of the altar suddenly formed a beam that shot off straight into the air. When the beam ceased glowing the Link and Alphamon were gone, the sword was still in the stone pedestal, and the Tags & Crests and the Digi-eggs were gone.   
  
  
~~The End of Chapter One. How's it so far? Please be nice in your Read and Review.~~ 


	2. The Call Back!

Chapter 2.  
  
Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Digimon or Zelda: Ocarina of Time (I do own the game pack). If I did season 2 would have ended totally differently and episode 38 would not have happened (at least the Sorato part).  
  
***The Real World***  
  
It's been 3 years since the defeat of Malomyotismon, and the digidestined have moved on with their lives although they are still just as close to each as they were in the beginning. After the defeat of Malomyotismon, and the rest of the international digidestined returned to their homes back in the Real World, Gennai had gathered the new and the original digidestined together. He had told them that when they returned home to not be surprised to find a few lost items waiting for them.  
  
Once the digidestined left for the Real World, the original digidestined found their tags and crests waiting for them, while Ken had found a tag to go along with his crest, the Crest of Kindness, and much to everyone's amazement also the Digiegg of Kindness. It looks like Wormmon also had the ability to Armor Digivolve. They also found that the ports to the Digital World were kept open so that anyone with a D-3 could open them, even though the original Digivices couldn't open them they were needed to pass through the Digi-port just like it always was before Malomyotismon even showed up.  
  
Izzy was siting, where else, but in front of a computer at school. He was busy researching the Digital World with Tentomon right by his side.  
  
"Izzy you haven't changed a bit! Have you?" declared Tentomon.  
  
"Oh... What? Did you say something Tento?"  
  
"Nevermind Izzy!"  
  
"You Have Mail!" was heard when the e-mail message popped up on the screen.  
  
"Huh, oh I've received an e-mail...It's from Gennai!"  
  
"Well what's it say, Izzy?" asked Tentomon  
  
"Hey, hey! Greetings Keeper of Knowledge. It's been along time since we've spoken. Unfortunately I'm not here to reminisce about old times. There's a problem here in the Digital World. I know that I said that once Malomyotismon was destroyed and with Oikawa's soul protecting the Digital World that evil would still exist in the Digital World but be kept in balance with good in order for the Digital and the Real World could exist in Harmony. Unfortunately, an enemy from the past has risen. He was only temporarily defeated approximately 10 years ago, and has been living in hiding slowly rebuilding his powers now it is only a matter of time before he is back to his full power."  
  
"You must gather the other Digidestined and come to the Digital World. You must revive the Hero of Time and work together with him to defeat this new enemy. Once you have returned to the Digital World I will contact you and give you more information on what you must do."  
  
"Hope to see you soon!"  
  
"Uh, oh I think we're going to be going on at least one more adventure!" declared Tentomon  
  
"Well it sure looks that way. I guess I better gather up the Digidestined for a meeting, looks like we're returning to the Digital World."  
  
~~~The Following Day, at Izzy's House~~~  
  
Izzy, Ken, Cody & Yolei were waiting for the others to show up.  
  
The doorbell rang and Izzy found Tai, Sora, Matt, TK & Kari at the door, he asked them to go to his room where everyone else was waiting. Before he closed the door he noticed Joe & Mimi stepping off the elevator and walking towards his apartment. They were talking and Mimi was giggling to something Joe had said. He showed them to his room.  
  
"So Izzy what did you call this meeting for?" Tai, the Leader asked.  
  
"Just hold on a sec! We're still waiting for Davis, he should be here any minute now!"  
  
Just as he said this there was a knock, everyone went back to their previous conversations while Izzy went to answer the door. Izzy returned a few seconds later with Davis and Demiveemon in tow.  
  
"Ok everyone! You must all be wondering why I called you all here today. Last night while I was researching the Digital World, I received an e-mail from Gennai."  
  
A collective gasp went through the Digidestined.  
  
"Oh no, everytime we get a message from Gennai it's usually bad news." Replied Matt  
  
"I know he told me that there is a new enemy threatening the Digital World!"  
  
"A new enemy? I thought after we defeated Malomyotismon everything went back to normal." asked TK.  
  
"Yeah TL is right! Plus Oikawa's spirit is protecting the Digital World from evil!" stated Davis. TK & Davis eventually stopped being rivals and became good friends, but Davis kept mispronouncing his name. It was an ongoing joke between them.  
  
"I know, I'm just as shocked as all of you. Gennai didn't give me much information but he said that this enemy is from the past, even before any of us ever went to the Digital World! Gennai told me that in order to defeat him we must awaken the "Hero of Time" and with him we will be able defeat this new enemy."  
  
"Wo, wait a second! Are you saying that there is another digidestined that we don't yet know about? I thought that we had met all the digidestined there was in the world after the battle with Malomyotismon!" asked a very perplexed Joe.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry but that's all that Gennai told me. He said that he'll meet us once we arrive in the Digital World to give us more info about what we're supposed to do." answered Izzy.  
  
Tai always being the courageous leader that he was stood up saying, "Well we all know that what threatens the Digital World is also a threat the Real World, and we can't take the chance of not going back to defend the Digital World otherwise our World could be next. I say we all should get to the Digital World ASAP and find out what we must do. What do you say troops?"  
  
"If you think I'm letting you go alone you've got to be crazy. I'm with you Tai!" Sora said.  
  
"I'm definitely not letting my brother go with out me." Came the answer from Kari.  
  
"Well I'm definitely going to make sure nothing happens to Kari" Said Tk.  
  
"Brothers are supposed to stick together. I'm in!" was the response from Matt.  
  
"I'm going to keep an eye on TK & Kari" said Davis with a friendly, teasing smile directed to TK  
  
"Well then I better go, best friends are also supposed to stick together!" replied a smiling Ken.  
  
"Wherever Ken goes, I'm going too!" Yolei said with smile that was only meant and directed towards Ken.  
  
"Well I suppose I can go, a visit to the Digital World would be nice." Came Cody  
  
"I'm going to. Can't let my friends down." Mimi sincerely said.  
  
Everyone turned to Joe waiting for an answer.  
  
"Well Joe you coming?" asked Matt.  
  
"Um, I don't know, it could be really dangerous, and what if this enemy is too powerful for us to handle, and we get hurt or even worst, I don't know what we would do if something were too happen...." rambled Joe.  
  
"Pwease Joe, come on do it for the Digimon, Gomamon, for me!" Mimi said with cute puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Oh alright! I hate it when you do that, I can never say no to those eyes"  
  
Mimi smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek and said, "I know that's why I do it." with an evil little smile on her face.  
  
"Great! Now that that little mushy display is over with," said Matt "when should we leave?"  
  
"Well I suppose we could all go home and pack what we need, get a good nights sleep and leave for the Digital World say tomorrow at around 11:00am" was the suggestion from Cody.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me, everyone in agreement?" questioned Davis  
  
A round of nods and yeses confirmed the plan.  
  
"Alright then, everyone we'll all see each other here by 11:00am tomorrow morning, Sharp!" Tai said sharp while looking directly at Davis.  
  
"What just because I was late one time everyone starts picking on me?" questioned Davis.  
  
"ONE TIME!?" everyone said at the same time.  
  
"Uh yeah?" came the shrugging Davis.  
  
And everyone started laughing, even Davis. They all parted ways to prepare for the coming adventure.  
  
  
  
---------Please Read & Review-----------  
  
I Hope to have the next chapter up sooner because I'll be on Christmas break. 


End file.
